


Hope

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [15]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Backstory, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko is looking for a better future.
Series: The Library Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of backstory is revealed about Marko and Sami's relationship, but also how he and Jeremiah are tied to each other!

_Damn it, damn it, saatana!_ He was going to die here, on this stupid mountain. All because he had been stubborn and didn’t wait for the next morning to start trekking. And now he got caught by mother nature and one of her snowy tantrums. Winter’s were harsh, especially in the North. Combine that with the Disease that was still a thing, and the fact that this new world seemed to be even more cruel. Marko held onto his cane and coughed out all curse words he knew. He would’ve rather died while protecting his loved ones than be wiped away by an uncaring natural phenomenon. _Damn it, and he had only started gathering people_. Where would they go now, if their leader had just vanished? Well, they’d probably join another gang but his, the _Machine_ would be different. But what would be worst, is that he’d leave Jerry behind, his only remaining family. Jerry could probably lead the group too, but sometimes the boy was too soft-spoken. Marko’s legs gave away and sunk even deeper into the snow. At this point, he could no longer sense the difference in temperature. The cold had soaked through his entire frame and being. Around him, only snow and a dull grey. Marko could no longer sense if he was still holding his cane or not. His vision worsened but a spark of hope enticed in him when he thought he saw something move in that blank canvas. Could it be?

\--

Marko woke up feeling wary and rather dizzy. It took a few solid seconds to take in his surroundings. He was in a small cabin or something. The room was rather dark and he was laying on… a mattress?

“ _Hyvä, olet hereillä_ ,” a sudden voice said.

The blond tried to see the source and saw someone sit in the corner of the small room. The person was also Finnish. Good.

“I found you in the mountain. You must’ve been caught by surprise. Luckily, I was just heading to this shelter or you would’ve been a popsicle.”

Marko cracked a smile and then realised he had been wrapped up in a few blankets. “W-wow… Thanks I-,” he muttered. His throat still hurt but he could properly breath again. And although he still felt stiff and cold, the warmth of this small hut and the layers of cloth, helped.

“Take it easy. Here, I prepared some hot choco. To get your temperature up,” the stranger then stood up and walked over to Marko with a cup in his hand. “You think you can drink?”

Marko slowly nodded as he carefully took the mug in his hands. His eyes were focused on the mysterious saviour. The man had pale, blue eyes, much like his own. They were expressive as can be.

“I’m Sami Järvi, by the way.”

“Marko Hope,” he replied before trying to take a sip from the hot choco. As soon as the liquid had a tolerable heat, it felt like a literal warm welcome inside his cold body.

“If it’s not too soon… And not too intrusive, but why did you travel through this part of the mountain? There are plenty of other passes, much safer,” Sami quietly asked.

“I was… impatient. Should’ve departed tomorrow morning,” was all Marko gave away. But it sufficed to the other man. He looked Sami in the eye and threw the question back.

“I’m travelling around. But with this winter, I decided to stay put and give myself a few safe spots so I can still travel in a bigger covered area. I’m in search of work.”

“Work?”

“Yes. I’m a medic.”

Marko smirked. That explained Sami’s great care for him. “Doesn’t that mean you have enough to do?”

“Actually, yes. But I need steady resources for my medical supplies too. And that’s not always easily collected. And as much as I try to help people, even if they can’t pay me, I prefer a steadier place to work.”

Marko nodded. He and Jeremiah were looking for a nice spot to build their legacy as well. “You know…My brother and I, we are gathering new people for our group. Maybe you’d like to join us?”

“Maybe. What do you offer?”

“Well, a safe place, proper roof above your head. Access to medical supplies, people to care for,” Marko smiled. But then he added: “Though we’re still in search of the perfect place, hence my trip over the mountains, haha! But it’d be great to already have a medic on board.”

Sami nodded along and rubbed his stubbled jaw. He seemed to be considering. “I don’t have much to lose. And if it his thing you’re trying to achieve, doesn’t suit me, I can just leave… right?”

“Absolutely. But I hope to build something special here. Want to give my brother a better life. And everyone who joins us, you included! People need _hope_ again.”

“Hehe, I see what you did there. Anyway, it’s a noble goal you got, Marko. But first, you should become less reckless,” Sami chuckled and Marko couldn’t help but laugh along. He liked this man already. As much as his tired body allowed, he leaned over, released his arm from the blanket cocoon and stuck out his hand.

Sami understood and the two young men shook hands. “I’m looking forward to this journey, Marko.”

“Likewise, Sami. Likewise.”


End file.
